Novelty or decorative weave fabrics are often characterized by long floats, resulting in a relatively open structure in which fabric stability is a problem. This occurs in shade applications and outdoor cushion upholstery. Other outdoor fabrics such as "sling" fabrics, and fabric for tents, awnings, and marine applications must have the additional characteristics of abrasion resistance, high strength and load/elongation recovery. Conventional decorative weave fabrics do not exhibit these characteristics without difficulty and expense. Because the fabrics typically are used for outdoor applications they should also be colorfast and non-yellowing. Meeting these requirements requires that the fabric have a prescribed degree of UV resistance.
Decorative weave fabrics, as previously manufactured, are prone to undergo weave stability problems because of their open structure and sometimes the rough use to which they are subjected. For example, the warp and fill yarns may tend to slip and sag and not maintain their desired parallel relationship; the fabric may also suffer from seam slippage and raveling. In the past, these open structures have either been formed of relatively stiff yarns; or else they have been formed of softer yarns which have been stabilized by applying a latex coating on the backside of the fabric. Utilization of a latex coating requires specialized machinery and, of course, extra cost for the latex material. Further, this approach requires slower tenter speeds and, occasionally, multiple passes of the fabric through the tenter to achieve proper coating. The resulting fabric is extremely stiff and has but one aesthetically acceptable side, thus limiting its applicability. In many applications, such as sling fabrics, awnings, and marine tops, both sides must be visible and colored. Further, in many applications, it is desirable to use a continuous lay down in the pattern cutting operation, wherein the fabric is folded to form multiple layers and cut. This exposes alternate sides in the finished products. A one-sided fabric, as is the case in latex backed fabrics, prohibits taking advantage of this fabrication technique.
In casual outdoor furniture, awning, and marine applications, both sides of the fabric are often exposed to the consumer and user. It will be readily apparent that in such applications, both sides of the fabric should be aesthetically appealing.
The problems described above have limited the use of soft yarns in the woven decorative fabrics, because such constructions have not been able to provide an economically feasible fabric capable of meeting the required performance standards without the use of the aforesaid latex backing or very heavy constructions. Thus, softer acrylic yarns have not been used as a "sling" fabric in the casual fabric market. The term "sling fabric" as used herein refers to a fabric typically woven utilizing PVC coated polyester or PVC/acrylic blends (alternating E/E and P/P) in the 500-1000 denier range. This fabric is woven and attached to the rigid frames which make up the casual furniture.